London, I Love You
by riephoenix
Summary: The title isn't really related to the story but I thought it would be something cool to put here. Anyway the story isn't finished yet but the first part is done. Basically a H/Hr story. Enjoyyy!
1. Chicken Wings

London, I Love You.

Hello there I'm Hermione Granger; I'm a normal student at South Bromsgrove Community High School**, **meaning I'm top of my class though of course I'm not here to boast of my good grades. My life was what you'd call typical, I mean I get up in the morning, go to school, go home, sleep, it goes on and on. Until that fateful day I met _him._ Well let's just say he gave me one hell of a wake up call from my boring life and made me realize that life is too short and that I should do everything I can to make the best of it. Of course when meeting _him_ you'd not generally be happy about seeing _him, _because let me tell you I wasn't. ("Hey!") Sorry! But it's the truth I wasn't happy one bit. Let's begin on that wretched Friday evening where I was left alone at home when he decided to 'pop' in and see me.

It was cold in the evening and Hermione's parents were out, they were having dinner at this restaurant for their anniversary and Hermione was left alone to watch over the house. She was currently at her room finishing her course works for school that probably won't be due until the next month. Suddenly she heard a crashing sound downstairs and heard a deep male voice curse loudly then it went quiet. Her head snapped up and she narrowed her cinnamon eyes on her closed door. She stood up and quietly slipped outside her attic room and went downstairs to the family room. She scanned the room for any intruder but was met by an empty room filled with a television set, their couch and the towering bookshelves her parents owned. Deciding to investigate further on the odd sound she went to the kitchen and like in the family room she saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination." She said sighing, as she pushed some of her curls away from her hair. She quietly chuckled and then stopped as she saw a feather on top of the counter. Her eyes widened in shock and said, "Did a chicken get into our house?"

"I'm not that thin, Granger, to be compared to a chicken. Jeez." Came that deep male voice again. She quickly spun around only to see the kitchen sink. "Who are you?" she questioned, quickly grabbing the nearest thing to her for protection which was a pot. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch. I'm not here to hurt you that's not my job. To be perfectly honest I shouldn't even be talking to you." the voice replied. "Then why are you talking to me then?" she fired back. She heard chuckling from behind her and as she turned around she saw the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He was over six feet tall with a slim body but a well built frame. He was neither scrawny nor muscular. He has jet-black hair that sticks up every where but in a good way. But the most captivating thing she noticed was his emerald eyes and pure white wings. Yeah, you read that right, he had wings.

"Oh my GOD!" she said before approaching him. "You have got to be kidding me. Halloween is over already and besides aren't you too old to wear a costume?"

He rolled his eyes and indicated his shoulders where his wings were situated. She grabbed it and examined the white feathers. "Cool, it actually looks realistic, where'd you get them?" she asked as she stroked his feathers. He groaned and said, "I didn't buy them it's a part of my body, genius."

"Yeah, right." But when she grabbed it and yanked it off his shoulder the only thing she got was a loud hiss and a glare from the boy. "Okay, did you super glue them because I can't take them off of you." Again he rolled his eyes but this time he pried her fingers off his wings and said calmly, "No I did not. IT'S. PART. OF. MY. BODY. Did you get it?" She snorted then moved away from the good-looking boy.

"So was that you who made the noise?" asked Hermione. He nodded while he sat at the top of her kitchen counter. "Mind telling me why you're here?" He nodded again, smiling. "Care to elaborate?"

"Sure. I'm Harry Potter, you're guardian angel." Replied Harry.

"Mhmm. And I'm the Queen of England." She replied as she hid the pot she was holding in one of their cabinets. "Seriously, if you're some psychotic madman on the run and happen to pass by our house, please make up a better story than that to convince me. Jeez even Crooks – that's my cat – can make a better lie than that when he's hungry." As she said this a ginger cat appeared from the back door, a stray boot on its mouth.

"This him?" Harry asked while the ginger cat jumped up the chair to reach Harry in the counter. As soon as Crooshanks was able to reach Harry, he purred and crawled at the angels lap. "Traitor." muttered Hermione and to her disbelief the cat meowed and buried its face on the lap of the boy as if provoking his master. "He seems to like me unlike you." Said Harry amusedly as the two continued on their silent banter; Crooshanks silently provoking Hermione to get near him, while Hermione narrowed her eyes at the cat.

"Anyway, you were saying?" said Hermione. Harry looked up from staring at Crooshanks fur to the brown-haired girl. "I'm an angel, dot dot dot?"

"Oh right," he replied catching on to her odd statement. "I'm your guardian angel and like any guardian angel I'm supposed to you know, protect you and stuff. By the way can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stop tripping on your own two feet. It hurts my back from catching you all the time." He said smirking slightly at her insulted look. "Just kidding. But seriously I do that all the time. Protecting you I mean and as I've said I shouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"Then why are you here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well when I, you know-" He made an invisible rope out of thin air and pretended to hang himself. "I had this contract under my name because apparently my family is of pure blood. We're those types of people who watch over others. So I became an angel. Apparently yours too."

"How do you know?" she asked skeptically.

"Your mum's guardian angel is your grandmum." He replied simply while petting Crooshanks. But before Hermione could ask him another question the front door suddenly opened to reveal her parents.

"Hermione?" her mother called out and both Harry and Hermione could hear her approaching footsteps.

"Shit. Your Nana will seriously kill me. I have to go but I'll talk to you soon." He hastily said. And before she could say 'Wait!' he flapped his wings then disappeared.


	2. I Should've Been After You

Chapter 2: I Should've Been After You

**Okay, so sorry for not updating soon, even at my other fanfic but I just got this idea and I just HAD to, people read properly, HAD TO write this in case I forget. To those who are reading this I hope you like it and please do comment. To those who story-alerted me or whatever (I'm still new to this, lol) THANK YOU! You have no idea how important this is to me.**

*****

It has been three weeks since Hermione saw Harry. Three weeks and up until now she cannot believe that she actually talked to him let alone touch his wings but the only thing that made Hermione keep believing that he was real was his obvious presence near her. Sure she doesn't get to see Harry but she knows when he's there, more precisely her room. Usually it would be when Crooshanks would paw at the corner of her attic room or she, Hermione would suddenly see a long piece of white feather at random places. One time she forgot to close the window in one cold evening and the next day she saw it firmly close and in her window sill lay a white feather. Still it was driving her insane, knowing that someone was out there watching her and yet she couldn't see him-it, or whatever. Until that is, Monday morning. She woke up at exactly 6:30 in the morning to do her usual routine when she spotted her laptop open and a white feather lying on the keyboard. A Word Document was open and there Harry wrote her a note. 'How convenient, an angel that knows how to operate my laptop. Nice, now he can spy more on me. Wait- how'd he find out my password?' She added as an after-thought. She pulled her desk chair and sat on it reading Harry's note to her.

Hermione, your Nana already knows about me meeting you. I guess she was fine with it after her tantrum and continues threats of castrating me with her dead husband's old rusty sword. *shudders* She said that you are after all much more open minded than any other person, even your mother and father and that she knows that I won't fuck this up -er- forget that I cursed. (_Dear, this is your Nana and what I meant was that Evie is quite knowledgeable but she tends to be narrow-minded when it comes to this. That's all and don't worry I'll still keep a good eye on you even though you aren't my bearer. Nana_) Anyway I'll be popping sometime and maybe continue on this mysterious way of leaving you messages and if that's the case, better make a good look-out for green Post-it's since it's our favorite colour. Honestly, why is it that I can't smirk here? But since now you know, I'm smirking and you know what I meant about that. That's all and sorry about the World History papers. I'll make up for it.

After reading the last few lines, Hermione realized that she left her Report on her desk chair after having it printed out. She saw the stack of papers on her desk with visible creases in it and some of it was even torn in the middle. She groaned out loud and rolled her eyes looking up to the heavens. 'Why can't I get a proper angel? Like I don't know someone who knows how to look before they sit down?' she thought to herself sarcastically. "Now I have to fix this since Luna borrowed my History books." She huffed angrily. She stood up and went to her closet to fetch her towels and clothes for the day, she heard the distinct noise of typing in her laptop and when she whipped around, the noise stopped. Pushing some of her curls away from her face she walked up to the contraption and read the new note.

I said I was sorry. Jeez, no need to get all huffy at me. And by the way I can hear some of your thoughts especially when I'm near you. As for your password, 0315? Yeah easy combination, especially since it is Oliver Wood's birthday and I happen to know that you fancied him ever since you hit puberty and I was here when you thought of that password. Still smirking.

She glared at the laptop's screen before she walked towards her room's bathroom while she stomped her feet in indignation. "You better not take a peek at me while I'm in the shower, Potter!" she cried. But before she could say any thing else, the said angel reappeared before her. Unlike the last time Hermione was now able to notice the angel's outfit. He was wearing a shirt that was a bit loose on him but still compliments the angel's wonderful physique and some faded blue jeans. He was not wearing any shoes or any socks for that matter, 'I mean who would when they could just float instead of walk?' she thought once again forgetting the angel's warning. She was shaken out of her stupor when she heard his deep chuckle. "True. I couldn't agree more to what you said" he merely replied. "Why did you suddenly appear? I thought you like being in the shadows?" she asked off-handedly. He merely shrugged his shoulders and gracefully sank down to her bean bag. Hermione have never in her years, saw a boy act as gracefully as Harry did, she was starting to wonder and question the angel's gender. "Hey! I'm straight and even if I am, what do you care? Besides it was getting tiring. Typing I mean. How could you even stand it?" he retorted to her unanswered question. She blushed as soon as the fact that he can hear her thoughts when he is in close proximity sank in. Instead of replying to the green-eyed boy's query, she resumed her search for clothes and grabbed her sneakers from under the bed. As she was about to turn the knob of the bathroom door, Harry said casually, "I never take a peek at someone. It's disrespectful even if it is the 21st century. I'm not Weasley. You have him to do that for you." She was so caught off-guard that she forgot all about her routine and rounded up on the said boy.

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating that Ronald Weasley is a-" she was unable to finish her sentence for Harry quickly cut her off.

"If you meant a pervert, then yes." was his calm reply but it was obvious from his hands fidgeting that he was aware of Hermione's anger at him. She was now the one smirking at him for when she bent her torso so that she was face to face to him, she saw the sweat that was glistening at his forehead. "Care to repeat that, Potter?" she asked menacingly. He pursed his lips but then decided to keep quiet.

"I thought so." She said in triumph, he in turn returned her glare from before. Hermione only smiled at his childish efforts for no one can out smart her and no one insults one of her best friends even though the insult was partially true.

"Hey, make yourself comfortable. I'll be out in a few minutes." Cried Hermione, from the confines of her bathroom. And true to her word, she came out of the bathroom, fresh and clean after a half an hour. (Hey, that's already a record; usually it takes more than that.) When she saw Harry, she saw him still seating on her bean bag but now has her head phones in his ear while he listened to her iPod with his eyes closed. Suddenly he sang one of her favorite songs from the band Rooney that she really likes. "You set me up with your girlfriends but none of them worked out for me. I'm starting to realize lately, I should've been after you." He sang in a voice that can challenge Robert Schwartzman's. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her before repeating the last phrase, "I should've been after you…" She felt her heart stop and couldn't help but stare back to Harry whose eyes never left her and a small smile playing at his lips.


	3. Music and Lyrics

Chapter 3: Music and Lyrics

_**Hehe. Another chapter for this story. I don't know why but the ideas just keeps on coming. :] Hope you like this one. And THANK YOU for the following people:**_

**Oniaon**

**ROBERT-19588**

**Westrup**

**srprasanna**

_**For the Story alert and**_

**xxluckycharmxx**

_**for adding this story to your favorites.**_

"What is it?" said Hermione to a beet-red Luna Lovegood who ran towards her. Luna looked more dazed than usual with her red-stained cheeks, unruly dirty blonde hair, and disorganized books that she was clutching to her chest. Hermione couldn't stop herself from wondering what was wrong with her friend. Luna in return just merely smiled at Hermione who was baffled more than ever at her friend's actions. "Seriously, what's the matter with you?" she asked once more. Luna rolled her wide, vibrant blue eyes and said in a high melodious voice, "Nothing. Or is it?" She laughed heartily at what she said and opened her locker, ignoring the murderous glare of her brunette haired friend. "Fine don't tell me, I'll just ask Ron, he'll know it for sure. And aside from that he can never keep a secret for more than a day." Hermione smiled triumphantly at her thought and opened her own locker. As soon as she has done so her eyes went wide as saucers.

"What is it?" this time it was Luna who asked as she peered at Hermione's open locker. And there she saw a small apple green Post-it stuck in front of Hermione's upper book shelf.

"I thought he was kidding about the Post-it's" muttered Hermione dumbstruck.

"Whose it from?" cried Luna excitedly.

"No one." Was the short answer to the girl's query.

"There must be someone Hermione. I mean no one besides yourself knows what your lock combination is, after you made sure that the incident with Lavender will never happen." Came Luna's insistent reply.

"I said no one."

"I know! How about I'll tell you my secret if you tell me who gave you that green Post-it." At this Hermione raised one of her eyebrows but then sighed and gave in to the blonde's request. "Fine. I don't know why you're so interested."

"Well for starters this doesn't happen often at our school, the secret admirer thing I mean-"

"What makes you think it's a secret admirer?!" interrupted Hermione.

"Secondly," Luna said ignoring the other's interruption. "If you haven't noticed yet the note there is a quote from one of your favorite movies. You know, 10 Things I Hate About You." And as Luna said this Hermione looked at the small Post-it and read its note written in a hurried scrawl.

_"You can't just buy me a guitar, every time you screw up you know." Kat _

_"Yeah, I know. But then you know there's always the drums and bass and maybe even one day a tambourine." Patrick_

She opened her mouth several times before saying, "How did he know that, that is one of my favorite lines from the movie?" Luna who was serenely smiling at her replied, "Who is it then?"

"Excuse me?"

"The boy who wrote you that." Luna explained. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend before grabbing several of the books from her locker which she slammed after.

"How are you so sure that it's a boy?"

"Well," said Luna. "you said awhile ago, 'I though he was kidding about the Post-it's.' or something like that." This time it was Luna who smiled triumphantly among the two of them. But before Hermione can retort any further, the school bell rang ending their interesting conversation. "I will ask you again later at World History, Hermione." Said Luna as she walked towards the Chem. Lab her radish earrings swaying as she walked dreamily. Hermione sighed and headed off to her English Lit. Class her book back heavier than usual. As she walked to class she thought of who could've done it, "Possibly Harry, I mean he did say he would. But what if it is a secret admirer? No. Definitely not, who would fall for a bushy-haired know it all like me." She entered Professor McGonagall's room with a bitter smile and when she sat down at her seat in the middle of the class she missed the mass of unruly jet-black hair that seem to pass behind her in a blur.

Before her class in World History, Hermione found herself being given a lot of green Post-it's wherever she is. Most of them were placed on obvious places like her books and table but some were placed on much more odd placed like the window sill near her chair at her French Class and even in front of Professor Slughorn's desk at Chem. The written notes there were never personal messages but more of quotes from her favorite movies, songs, books and bands. As she walked to Professor Lupin's class she heard someone walking behind her. "Is someone even following me?" she thought but quickly shook out the idea for as always she thought it is impossible for someone to stalk her. She continued on walking, ignoring the ominous footsteps behind her but when she can't take it anymore she sharply turned around only to find an empty hallway. Hermione shook her head and turned around once more to where she was headed but before she could do that she bumped into someone else, more precisely a boy. She was about to stumble backwards when the boy grabbed her arms to support her. Hermione was about to ask who the boy was when she heard the familiar deep chuckling, how could she not when the boy is several inches away from her. Then suddenly it dawned on her why the deep chuckling of the boy was familiar after all she just heard it this morning. "Harry!" she cried pulling away from Harry's grasp.

"Yes?" he replied amused at her antics.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were smart, figure it out for yourself." He said smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest while tapping her foot impatiently. Harry unable to stand the noise quickly gave up and said in an irritated voice, "Fine, fine!" While throwing his arms up in defeat. "I'm your **Guardian Angel**, I'm supposed to be wherever you are and in this case the school."

"Were you the one leaving all those Post-it's around the school?" asked Hermione. He tried to look innocent but his twitching mouth gave away and when Hermione groaned and stomped away from him he gave up and laughed. Hard. "What's so funny?" she said icily. "Nothing." Said Harry seriously before laughing once again. Hermione rolled her eyes at the laughing angel and walked angrily once more towards her class. "Hermione! Wait!" cried Harry. "Why should I?" she cried back, not looking back. "I'm sorry okay." Said Harry as he floated in front of her, his white wings flapping a few times to support him. She groaned and mumbled, "I swear one day I am going to chop off those wings and chuck them out."

"I'd like to see you try." he said seriously his green eyes flashing angrily at her. Hermione stepped backwards as she saw him growing angry at her but before she could run away he snapped out of it and smiled smugly at her once more. "You're scared?"

"I am not!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Then why were you backing away?"

"None of your business besides you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Hmm?" replied Harry who seem to be looking at something behind her.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked angrily.

"Nope. Hi Luna!" he added. Hermione's eyes widened and she sharply turned around to find her dreamily distracted friend smiled at Harry. "Luna!"

"Hi, Harry! I see that you finally showed yourself to Hermione." Said Luna walking towards the two; Hermione gaping like a fish and Harry grinning to himself. "Luna how do you know Harry?" Luna cocked her head to the side contemplating the answer to Hermione's question. "Well do you remember the day we became friends?"

"Yeah." Hermione said slowly who was ignoring what Harry was doing to her hair which was twirling some of her locks on his fingertips. Luna beamed and said jovially, "He was the one who told me to approach you and talk to you. He said that we may be very different but you are a very nice person deep down, at first you won't believe whatever I would tell you but in the end he said, we will become great friends." Hermione turned her head to the side to look at Harry's reaction. He merely shrugged and continued on playing with her hair. "But how are you able to see him?" This time it was Harry who replied. "Luna isn't exactly what normal people are. She's more perceptive and intuitive just like you except she bases her beliefs in faith unlike your which is based in logic and facts. The day I met her she was new here and she was alone meaning she didn't have any mortal friends."

"Mortal?" asked Hermione puzzled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that she knows who her Guardian Angel is. Unlike you she quickly believed her angel's story. I mean how could she not, it's her friend Rolf." Said Harry pensively.

"You mean her childhood friend who died out of an accident?"

"Yeah, that's him." Said Luna.

"Going back to the topic, she saw me sitting at one of the trees near your classroom and approached me asking if I was skipping class." Continued on Harry. "But how come? Don't you have wings, it's not that hard to miss you know." Said Hermione eyeing the two feet wide white wings. "Actually Angel's have three illusions. One is invisibility but we still remain solid, that's why some people mistakes us for ghosts whenever we make a noise. Second is-"

"A silhouette. Rolf told me that in this state and angel can remain visible but they can pass through solid materials, just like a ghost." Said Luna. Harry smiled nodding at what she said. "He's right and that's when we have our wings, though we may look light we still feel our weight in all three states and the last but not the least is our corporeal state. In there we look like humans but we have the capability to show our wings or hide it." He explained. During this Harry landed to his feet letting go of Hermione's locks and arched his back to demonstrate how his wings can disappear. "See?" Unfortunately by this time Hermione had enough and was unable to reply for she fainted at the spot she was currently standing on. "Oh dear." muttered Luna, concern evident in her voice. Harry sighed and picked up his Bearer walking straight towards the infirmary. "I never knew that she can't handle it." He said to the girl beside him. "It is Hermione after all. She can't really adapt easily to something she doesn't get to see in books everyday. Non-Fictional books that is." Said Luna. "Are you the one who was giving her out notes?" Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "I'm betting that you have something special for her in the last note." Added Luna. "I do. It was supposed to be during your World History Class so that you'd find out as well." He said while propping up Hermione's head so that she would be more comfortable. "What is it?" Luna asked curiously. Harry merely shook his head and mouthed, "Later."

Back at Professor Lupin's class the said Professor was chuckling at the boy's antics. Unknown to many, Professor Lupin is in fact aware of who Harry is especially since Harry appeared to him once during the night when the boy found out that he was an angel and the fact that Sirius, Harry's god father was his Guardian Angel. He flicked one of the green balloons in Hermione's chair and looked at all the Post-it's stuck in her desk. One caught his eye and as he grabbed it and read the note, Sirius approached his side, black wings spread wide apart. Aware of his old friend's presence he waved the note in his hand. "Look at what he wrote." Sirius grabbed it and scanned what was written in it. After reading it he barked a laugh and said, "He really does act like James sometimes." Lupin nodded before walking back towards his desk where a huge stack of reports were placed.

"_**I'm calling the world  
Calling everyone  
I'm calling the world  
Calling everyone for you, for you**__**"**_

_**-Rooney-**_

Just you wait and see it will be brighter tomorrow, Hermione. :]

Sorry for bugging you the whole day and for insulting Weasley as well. I got chased by his erm - pet – because of that so no need for punishment. Rooney's a great band even though I know that you just listen to it, to hear and see Robert Schwartzman. (This from Harry Potter by the way.) Sorry, again.


End file.
